<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christina - Daddy's Little Cumslut by Princess_April</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458177">Christina - Daddy's Little Cumslut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April'>Princess_April</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, Caning, Car Ride, Cum Play, Drugs, F/M, Facial, Father / Daughter Society, Fear, Free-Use, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Rape, Video Recording, audio script, blowjob, brother-sister - Freeform, f4m - Freeform, father-daughter, intimate, mind-break, partially broken—now to finish the job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina (the speaker) is the unwitting participant in a depraved sexual, incestuous society called the Father / Daughter Society.  Like her mother before her, and like several of her friends, Christina is being trained to be a sexual plaything.  In her case, her father has been using drugs to keep her constantly desperately horny, and wet, while immersing her into a regiment of cum-exposure, which she's been resistant to. On this night, her father gives her an ultimatum and reveals to her exactly what will happen if she doesn’t submit to her brother’s control.  He hardly has to say anything, as Christina slowly comes to realize what she is, and what she’s been turned into without her father having to tell her.  He then reveals the true price of her disobedience should she wish to continue resisting her cum-training.  Long story short, Christina cums around.  WARNING: This is a dark story of drugging, rape, incest, and the complete sexual subjugation of an eighteen-year-old girl by her father and brothers.  It’s DARK, and not for the faint of heart.  As always this is ONLY FANTASY—I do not condone want to in any way make real the actions depicted here.  It is an erotic horror story for entertainment only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christina - Daddy's Little Cumslut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[PERFORMANCE NOTES: This is intimate, and quiet.  Even when she’s freaking out, she is a quiet sufferer… that’s how scared she is of her daddy.  At the same time, she’s VERY brave to speak up… and reveal the entirety of her vulnerability.  That’s part of what’s so beautiful about her.  Also, I caution against full on crying until the script calls for it… not only will it be exhausting to perform if you go early, there is deep impact to her starting to cry when she does. As always, it’s up to you.  ]</p><p>[SFX: ALL SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL!  I can’t stress that enough.  That said, I have ALL OF THEM ready to go if you want me to provide them for you. I’d also be happy to edit the audio for you if you’d like me to.  Don’t freak out!  </p><p>SFX Included:<br/>Inside the car driving sound<br/>Zipper sound<br/>Slowing down the car, stopping and turning it off<br/>Starting the car and idling<br/>Camera starting, stopping and whirring]<br/>Wet / Masturbation Sounds<br/>Starting the car and getting back on the highway]</p><p>
  <i><b>LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE</b>: This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, <b>All rights reserved.</b> Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the <span class="u">Reddit post of the script offer</span>. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------- START-------</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Inside a car-driving down the highway at night—throughout the scene until he stops the car]</p><p>[concerned] Where are we going, daddy?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Why are you so quiet?</p><p>Daddy?</p><p>[pause] [clicks tongue]</p><p>[slightly defensive, convincing herself] I didn’t do anything wrong you know…</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Kevin was being a jerk.</p><p>I mean, here… look at my butt, daddy.</p><p>See the red stripes on it? </p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: stretching to show her thighs to him] And there are more on the back of my thighs… See?</p><p>They hurt, daddy!  </p><p>I mean… Is he allowed to just use a cane on me like that?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Well?</p><p>Say something…  Please?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[admission] Ok… ok… I might have… been acting like a brat, okay? </p><p>I know I’m supposed to do what my brothers say.</p><p>But, daddy… I was so sore from when Tommy came over and fucked me earlier, and I was frustrated.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>I guess I just didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Anyway, I was good.  [as if it was a consolation prize] I mean, I let him fuck my ass…</p><p>That’s good, right? </p><p>[pause]</p><p>Why aren’t you talking to me, daddy!  </p><p>I’m sorry, okay?  </p><p>I mean, he used the cane on me, and I let him because… I wasn’t sure.</p><p>But… He’s not allowed to do that, right?</p><p>You’re going to talk to him… right?</p><p>You know, I hear they use canes like that in the Soviet Union to beat prisoners, daddy…</p><p>I just… I don’t think I deserved that.</p><p>[mousy whiny] It really hurts…</p><p>And it’s not the only time he’s done it…</p><p>[sigh] </p><p>[uneasy] Daddy, where are we going?</p><p>If I did something wrong, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, okay?</p><p>[pause] </p><p>[changing tactics] Uhm, do you like my skirt?</p><p>It’s really short.  It’s kinda… rocker chick, you know? Like Cyndi Lauper?  You like it, right?</p><p>And my hair?  I wore it up in a pony tail, and I even curled it… [nervous – mousy] and I put a little aqua net in so you can kinda do whatever you want and it won’t get all messy…  What do you think?<br/>
[quiet] I know it kinda stinks, huh?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Daddy… I don’t mean to be like all needy or anything, but … I’m *really* horny…</p><p>You know those vitamins you make me take?  I’m not sure they’re good for me.  </p><p>I’ve been wanting to say something, and the time’s never right… but since you’re not talking to me anyway… uhm…</p><p>It’s just that they make me feel really strange.</p><p>It’s like… all the time, daddy.  And it’s not like I’m just… kinda turned on. It’s way worse than that.  It’s like… I’m desperate… you know? </p><p>It just doesn’t stop.  And my pussy is wet all the time too.  It makes a mess everywhere.  In my panties… wherever I sit down.</p><p>I… I don’t think that’s normal, daddy.  </p><p>It’s really embarrassing actually, but I mean… I guess it does make it a little easier for my brothers... </p><p>I guess.</p><p>But… daddy, I’m still confused about why I had to start taking them in the first place… You know?</p><p>I don’t think I would have let my brothers start… fucking me if I hadn’t started taking them. </p><p>I mean, even my friends have noticed I’ve changed a little.</p><p>My friend Racquel?  I think she might have heard me… masturbating in the girls bathroom at school the other day. I’m not sure… but I think it was her.</p><p>And you know my friend Lara, right?  </p><p>Well, we were talking on the phone last night.  I mean, I never say anything about … what happens at home, of course. I would never say anything, daddy… but you know how Lara is sort of the nerdy type… Kinda clueless and innocent?  </p><p>Well, the way she was talking last night, it sounded like she’s … not as innocent as I thought.  I think she knows more about me than she lets on… like maybe she suspects something.</p><p>I think she thinks I’m a slut, daddy… </p><p>And well… I am, kinda… now.  But … it’s just because of those vitamins, I think.</p><p>I mean, our family isn’t exactly normal, you know?</p><p>I know you say not to worry about it, but… it just seems weird that I have sex with my dad and brothers.  And mom? She just… she doesn’t seem to care.</p><p>Isn’t that weird?’</p><p>But the thing is… I can’t help it… </p><p>I’m just so… [shaky breath] horny.</p><p>I guess I’m just wondering… Why do I have to take those vitamins, again?</p><p>[nervous sigh] </p><p>You know my friend Marissa, from school?  She said ever since she turned eighteen, things got really weird at home, but she wouldn’t talk about it.</p><p>It reminded me of *my* birthday… last month?  Things got really strange all of a sudden…  right after I started taking the vitamins…   my brothers started touching me, and… well, you know…</p><p>Anyway, Marissa was acting strange too, and I could tell she was a little freaked out?  Kinda like *I* was those first few weeks…  you remember?</p><p>I don’t know, I just thought it was kind of a coincidence…</p><p>But… probably not…</p><p>[back peddling—talking herself out of it] I mean the vitamins aren’t that bad… </p><p>I guess. </p><p>Don’t worry… I-I’ll keep taking them.</p><p>I’m actually kind of … afraid of what would happen if I stopped…</p><p>It’s just… [quiet desperation] I’m *really* horny.  </p><p>I know you and my brothers like it, but… it’s really kind of humiliating and exhausting.</p><p>I feel kind of like… a thing, you know?  Like a toy?</p><p>Like I don’t really have any say…</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[deferential] Why don’t you talk to me anymore, daddy?  Like you did before my birthday? </p><p>[scared] Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Okay… Is this about the cum thing?</p><p>It is, isn’t it?</p><p>Look… daddy, I just don’t like it, okay?</p><p>Ever since Bret made me start swallowing his cum, I just… </p><p>God, it’s so disgusting, daddy. </p><p>It’s like, thick and … salty.  And it tickles my throat and makes my stomach upset.  </p><p>And then the rest of them got in on it, and all of sudden… all they wanted to do was make me eat their cum.  And I was like… “God, you guys… can’t we do something else?”</p><p>And they just laughed and said, “Fine… if you get on your knees, we’ll cum on your face,” but… that’s no fun either! It just makes me a huge mess. </p><p>I mean, why would anyone want to do that, daddy?</p><p>Do guys really like that?  Just like… dumping their cum all over a girl?  </p><p>It doesn’t even feel as good cuz they have to use their hands, right? </p><p>And it’s gross… I mean, what’s the point? </p><p>Besides… it’s really humiliating too.  </p><p>And they seem to actually like that part.  Like, last week? I told them to cum in my mouth, and they ignored me and came all over my forehead instead.</p><p>I mean, are they allowed to just… make a mess of me like that, daddy?</p><p>And that’s all they do now.  They cum all over me.  On my face, on my breasts… on my legs.  My back… and my hair.  And they just leave it there.  They won’t even let me clean it up.</p><p>And then I just stink like boys all day!</p><p>I can’t stand it.</p><p>And what’s really scary?  Is I’m starting to get turned on by that smell.</p><p>I just know it’s those vitamins, daddy…</p><p>I think the guys are doing this to me on purpose…</p><p>Anyway, that’s why I was so upset this morning when Kevin caned me for trying to clean up his cum.  And I came and talked to you.</p><p>I know you told me we’d talk about it later, but… it’s later now…</p><p>I mean, if *you* told them to, they’d stop, you know?</p><p>So… could you?</p><p>Daddy? </p><p>[sigh] </p><p>I just don’t understand why I need to do that.</p><p>It’s not fair.</p><p>They don’t get cum all over them…</p><p>It’s like they’re using the vitamins to make me… </p><p>[mousy] Make me want their cum. Make me want to smell it…  Eat it…</p><p>And I don’t like that. I don’t want it!</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>Is that why we’re in the car?  </p><p>Are you taking me somewhere to punish me?</p><p>[pause] </p><p>[another tactic] Daddy?  Do you want me to suck your cock?</p><p>I—I could swallow…</p><p>I mean, if that’s what you want…</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Or… I could jerk you off on my face…</p><p>I guess…</p><p>Here daddy… </p><p>Ow… these new vinyl seats stick to the  back of my thighs.</p><p>They sting because of the cane…</p><p>[trying for sympathy] Kevin really did hit me hard, you know…</p><p>[mousy] Are you even listening to me?</p><p>[giving up, but not really] Ok… here.  I’ll just suck your cock then.</p><p>[optional SFX : Zipper]</p><p>Don’t crash the car, okay? [nervous giggle]</p><p>[sucking sounds]</p><p>[slight moan] </p><p>[suckling]  Hmmm.  I like the taste of your cock, daddy.</p><p>[suckling, slurping] God, I’m so wet.</p><p>[sucking, popping]  Do you see the wet spot where I was sitting?</p><p>[sloppy sucking, licking] </p><p>You see what the vitamins do to me, daddy?</p><p>[suckle, sucking] </p><p>My panties are soaked through…  all the time.</p><p>[sucking, licking, slurping]</p><p>It’s usually better if I don’t wear panties…</p><p>[moaning, sucking, licking] </p><p>Even while Kevin was caning me yesterday…. I was crying but… I felt like my pussy was dripping all over the place.</p><p>He even made fun of me.</p><p>You know what he called me? [slurp]</p><p> A girl-faucet.</p><p>[suckling, sucking]</p><p>It hurt my feelings.  Is he allowed to do that?</p><p>[sucking] </p><p>I know I did something wrong, daddy.  </p><p>[sucking, gentle mouth fucking] It’s the cum thing, isn’t it? </p><p>Well, here daddy…</p><p>[suckle slurp, lick] </p><p>You can cum on my face, okay?</p><p>[whispered—but unconvincing] I--I want you to… </p><p>[suck, mouth fucking]</p><p>[sucking] I promise I’ll be a good girl.   I won’t … wipe it off.</p><p>[moaning, mouth fucking]</p><p>And then… maybe you can turn the car around, okay?</p><p>[moaning, sucking, slurping, and then jerking him] come on daddy… </p><p>Come on my face… </p><p>[grunts and slight sounds of surprise and disgust as she jerks him to orgasm all over her face] Ohh… Eeww…  it’s… so much daddy… fuck… </p><p>[shaky panting]</p><p>Ew… [she can’t help herself] [heavy breathing, as if trying not to think about it]</p><p>[catching herself] Uhm…. There… </p><p>It’s all over my face, okay daddy?</p><p>My cheek?  My nose… my mouth?  </p><p>Is that—is that what you wanted?</p><p>Can we please go home now?</p><p>I won’t wipe it off…</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: pause as she sits up and sits back on her seat] </p><p>Daddy please… </p><p>You’re making me nervous.</p><p>It’s not easy being the younger sister of… eight brothers, you know?</p><p>Eight brothers, daddy!</p><p>They’re all so demanding…</p><p>They want to fuck me ALL the time…</p><p>I wish I had a sister or something, you know? To make it easier?</p><p>Like my friend Mariah? </p><p>She’s so in charge! She wouldn’t let them get away with the kind of stuff they do to me.</p><p>They spank me, and… they make me gag on their cocks, and … sometimes they fuck my ass all day. </p><p>And then you come in at night, and you do the same thing…  </p><p>[back-peddling] And that’s okay…</p><p>It’s fine, I guess, but… </p><p>I mean…  What more do you want?</p><p>[NOTE: she’s not crying yet, but she’s getting there] </p><p>Why isn’t that enough?</p><p>[mousily trying to really take a stand] I don’t… like… cum… daddy!</p><p>I don’t want to eat it!  I don’t want it all over me!</p><p>I don’t *want* to crave it, daddy, but I’m starting to.</p><p>Don’t you see what you guys are turning me into?</p><p>[lying] I’m not upset… I’m just.</p><p>[totally true] I’m confused, and… I’m SO horny… and… god… [sniff]</p><p>I hate these vitamins…</p><p>I can smell you on my face and I just want to… play with it… and … make you like me because I scoop it up and eat it.</p><p>I don’t want to be that girl, daddy!</p><p>I don’t want to be a cum slut for my brothers!</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[recovering a couple seconds]</p><p>I’m sorry, daddy.</p><p>I’m just getting myself all worked up because you won’t talk to me.</p><p>I’m just worried.</p><p>I’m worried about where we’re going.</p><p>[sniff] I guess you’re just gonna take me wherever gonna take me… </p><p>And that’s that, right?</p><p>Nothing I can do about it….</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Daddy? [utterly humiliated—but not yet crying—wait for it] Can I eat your cum now?</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: The car slows down, stops and turns off] </p><p>Wait… Why are you stopping the car?</p><p>Is it because I’m saying what you want to hear?</p><p>[the tone is he’s looking at her expectantly, NOT asking him to clarify something] What?</p><p>Why are you looking at me like that, daddy? </p><p>What do you want me to say?</p><p>If you don’t tell me, I don’t know…</p><p>But I *don’t* know!</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Car starts and idles]</p><p>No no!  Don’t start the car again. Wait!  Okay okay.</p><p>I’m… </p><p>[shaky sigh]</p><p>[mousy and very quiet] I’m a cum-slut.  </p><p>[sigh]</p><p>[louder now] I’m a cum-slut.  </p><p>Okay?</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Car engine stops]</p><p>[she is mortified to be saying these words, but… deep down, she knows that’s what they’ve turned her into… whether she likes it or not]</p><p>I like it when my brothers get their cum all over me.</p><p>I like it when you guys get it on my face… on my legs?  On my breasts… and in my hair?</p><p>I want more cum.</p><p>[takes breath] I … I *need* more cum. </p><p>Okay, daddy?</p><p>Is that what you want to hear?</p><p>What are you doing?</p><p>What is that?</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Sounds of him readying a camcorder—turning it on]</p><p>A camcorder?</p><p>Wait, you’re gonna record this?</p><p>No!  Daddy, but I’ve got cum on my face!</p><p>It’s for what?</p><p>What society?</p><p>The Father / Daughter society?</p><p>I don’t understand….</p><p>You’re going to what?!</p><p>Sell me… to a porn company in the Soviet Union?!</p><p>Are you insane!?</p><p>Can you even hear yourself?</p><p>I’m your daughter, daddy!  You can’t send me to Russia!</p><p>They hate us there!  They want to nuke us daddy!</p><p>What about my brothers?</p><p>They want me instead?</p><p>Yes, I want to stay with my brothers!</p><p>Yes!  Please don’t send me to the Soviets!</p><p>I have to record it?</p><p>I have to tell my brothers what I am…</p><p>To make it official for the Society records?</p><p>[humiliated sigh] God daddy… </p><p>Fine, okay!? I’ll do it… </p><p>I’ll do whatever you want.  I’ll be whatever my brothers want me to be.</p><p>Just don’t sell me to the Russians, okay?</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Camera starts recording—optionally with LOW whir throughout her recording]</p><p>Uhm… [swallow] okay.</p><p>[mousy] Hi Tim… and Tommy. Justin, Bret, Toby, Brad, Frank…. </p><p>[whispered -- slightly laced with fear] Kevin….</p><p>It’s me… Christina.</p><p>I want to be covered in your cum.</p><p>I’m just a horny girl, who needs to be messy with cum.</p><p>Y-you guys… you guys taught me…</p><p>My brothers taught me how to be a cum slut.</p><p>[softer to daddy] What daddy?</p><p>Apologize?  For what?</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>[defeated] Oh…</p><p>[back to camera] Guys? Daddy says I need to apologize…</p><p>For being an ungrateful… little brat.  </p><p>Stupid… sorry daddy.</p><p>Stupid little brat.</p><p>I know you guys want me to … play with your cum, so….</p><p>I want to play with it, okay?</p><p>I want to scoop it up off my body, and… eat it for you guys.</p><p>I want to make a good show for my brothers, so you can see me playing with your cum.</p><p>So that I don’t forget… who I belong to.</p><p>Do you guys see my face?  </p><p>It’s got daddy’s cum on it.</p><p>He was gonna take me tonight…</p><p>To sell me to some porn company in Russia…. But… I don’t wanna go.</p><p>I know my place now.</p><p>I know who I belong to.</p><p>All I am… is a cum slut for my brothers.</p><p>They get to … treat me… however they want to.</p><p>You guys can cane me… and make a mess out of me, and use me.</p><p>You’re totally allowed to do whatever you want.  </p><p>I understand that now.</p><p>What else?</p><p>I—I don’t know… daddy…  What do you want me to say?</p><p>Oh… uhm… I want it really bad.</p><p>I actually… I like the taste of cum …. Now.  The smell of it?</p><p>You guys taught me.</p><p>Daddy’s vitamins… made me want it.</p><p>Need it… I guess…</p><p>[shaky breath as she finally starts to cry—it’s humiliation for what she’s feeling as well as helplessness]</p><p>Daddy?  </p><p>Can I touch myself?</p><p>Thank you… </p><p>[OPTIONAL wet sounds] </p><p>[crying] I can smell it now… all over my face.</p><p>I want to eat it but daddy won’t let me.</p><p>I want to be disgusting… </p><p>I want to stink like cum.</p><p>I want to be your cum-slut, daddy.</p><p>I want to be… my brothers’ cum-slut… [sobbing]</p><p>God… I can’t help it… </p><p>[wet sounds continuing] How could you do this to me, daddy?</p><p>I’m your daughter… [sobbing quietly as she touches herself]</p><p>Is this what you wanted?</p><p>A stupid fucking cum-slut for a daughter?</p><p>[crying]</p><p>I’m gonna cum… [whining moan]</p><p>This stupid cum-slut’s gonna cum, daddy…</p><p>[she cums… sobbing… crying – improv a few seconds]</p><p>[sniff] Can I eat it now, daddy?</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>[slurping sounds, suckling as she eats the cum off her face]</p><p>[quiet, defeated] See guys?  I’m a good little sister.</p><p>I’ll do this for you too… [slurp]</p><p>I won’t complain. [licking]</p><p>[slurping, licking off her fingers]</p><p>You won’t have to cane me anymore…  but you can if you want to.</p><p>I’ll be a really good cum slut.</p><p>[licking fingers clean]</p><p>Ok…</p><p>I think I licked it all up, daddy.</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Camera stops recording / turns off] </p><p>[mousy responding to the camera stopping] Oh… Good… </p><p>[pause] Is it okay if we go back home now?</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Car Starts, and begins driving]</p><p>Thank you, daddy.</p><p>[sniff] Thank you.</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Fade the car sound to silence]</p><p>-----------END-----------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>